


Tale of a Saiyan's tail

by SailorYue



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Vegeta meets his newborn baby girl, who he trains to be the best little fighter. Even if she is a giant ape.





	1. Tail

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might link all these Vegeta family fics....

.The first time Vegeta saw his daughter, he fell in love a second time. This time it was like a flash of lightning, vs when he fell in love with Bulma which was a slow burn of a feeling. But When he saw his daughter… he was absolutly smitten, even tho he did not know what that feeling was called.

She was laying in the bassinet next to Bulma’s hospital bed, hair just ever so curly and blue just like her mother’s. And yes, there was her tail. Normally a saiyan’s tail is just a medium brown, lighter than the saiyan’s black hair color, but due to her half bred status, her tail had a blue tinge similar to her hair, but a darker muted color. He reached to pick her up, hesitating for a moment realizing how TINY she was. How was she so small?? Saiyan babies stay in their incubators for several years till they can survive on their own, some as few as two years, some even longer. His brother had to stay in his incubattor much longer for being on the small, and still is on the smaller side, even in his adulthood. But this baby… he had never seen anything so small… so helpless. Not even Kakarot’s son Gohan’s child was this small… or was she at one point?

He didnt know what to think.

“Vegeta, it’s ok, you can pick her up, she wont break. Just be gentle and support her head.” Bulma’s soft voice broke him out of his thoughts. How long had he been distracted?

He picked up the baby, doing just that, supporting her head as Bulma stated, cradling it in the crook of his elbow. The sleeping infant stirred and opened her eyes; blue just like her mother’s. Suddenly he felt something warm and soft wrap around his arm. Her tail found it’s way around his wrist, as if to say ‘mine.’ He felt his heart skip a beat. His daughter made a slight huffing sound in her breath before falling back asleep. He looked over at Bulma who smiled.

“Seem’s like someone knows who her daddy is.” She said softly.

Vegeta looked down at the small baby in his arms.

“What’s her name?” He asked softly, voice catching on something, that he swallowed past.

“Well, her first name is Bura, after my grandmother. Her middle name was hard to pick, I had to do some research to find one that fit.”

Vegeta was curious now. Bulma had asked him months ago about saiyan naming traditions, stating she wanted to include some heritage for the baby. Tho he did have to laugh that she was somewhat close on her assumption, but failed in a ways with Trunk’s middle name, Nasu, which was a type of eggplant. She had come close but had been so far there.

“So thought ‘Lotte’ would be a nice pick.”

Vegeta thought a moment before nodding, it was a very nice choice for a saiyan name.

“So what are we going to do about her tail?” Bulma asked, moving on to the next subject matter.

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at her, “She’s keeping it of course!”

“I don’t think that’s the best idea tho.” Bulma retorted. “The last thing we need is an infantile giant gorrilla terrorizing West City!”

Vegeta sucked air thru his teeth, his signature responce to something he disagreed with. “Well obviously we keep her out of the moonlight untill she’s old enough to be properly trained in controlling the Oozaru.”

“Controlling the… that can be controlled?” This was the first Bulma has heard of that.

“Yes, I could control my Great Ape form just perfectly, and I will teach our daughter how to control her’s at the appropriate age.” Vegeta stated with confidence and pride. “The tail stays.”

Bulma had no idea that form could be controlled at all, let alone that Vegeta had been able to control it. She was actually curious.

“I had no idea. But do you think its wise to have that risk? What if she accidentally looks at the moon, and… think of her growing up, wouldnt people make fun of her for having a tail?”

Vegeta gave a shrug, “I’d like to see anyone try to make fun of her when she galick guns them in the face.”

Bulma knew this was going to be a losing battle. Most things with this man are a losing battle.

“Fine. But if she turns into a giant monkey, you are changing the diapers.”

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Tail training

Over time, Bra found her tail both useful and annoying. The tail helped her reach toys just out of arms reach, and helped her get to places she normally could not reach. It also helped with her balance, allowing her to begin walking much earlier than she would have if she didn't have one. It allowed her to get to places out of reach, taking things or keeping things high on the shelves was absolutely pointless, and she didn't even know how to fly yet! It was also fun to have because she could hang off of nearly anything, even her dad's arm.

It was also annoying as her dad used it as a means of punishment. If she was getting into trouble, he would grab it and squeeze, causing her to become weak and listless. And no amount of pouting could ever get him to let go. Pan would pull at her tail too, and she hated it. Pan would only do it once in a while when they were fighting, and she found it irritating that her friend didn't have a tail too for her to pull. When she brought this issue up with her daddy, who according to mommy he used to have a tail too, he had told her a simple solution.

"It's time you developed an immunity then. Overcome the sensitivity your tail has."

And that she did, or tried. It was very difficult, because it HURT when her tail was squeezed, and it made her very numb. How was she supposed to overcome this? And asking for advise was very unhelpful. According to her mom, the only ones that had had a tail were her daddy, Goku and Pan's dad Gohan. Gohan had lost his tail when he was 5, and it's never grown back since, there never was a need. And Goku had told her he got over his tail sensitivity by living with monkeys for a few months. She didn't know if she should believe that, until her mother confirmed that at some point Goku did indeed live in the wild for some time, so chances are it was with monkeys. Since she did not want to go hang out with wild monkeys, Bra was at a loss over how to overcome the sensitivity in her tail. 

But her dad worked with her, he was stern yet not cruel. And eventually she overcame such a tough hurdle. Her dad also advise that she should keep her tail close to her body, out of other's reach. Even without the hyper-sensitivity, its still a liability if it gets grabbed.

He also showed her great ways to use it in combat when she started combat training. She had started at a young age, but then as a part saiyan, her daddy said its never too early to start proper training. One training she couldn't wait for, was one she had been waiting for since she was old enough to understand the reason she HAD a tail, and why she couldn't go outside at night time.

It was time for a training Bra had been waiting for. She was told not too long ago that since she had a tail, she had a power beholden to all pure blood saiyans. Having a tail made her stronger in her 'base form,' and gave her the ability to turn in to a GIANT APE. Ever since her dad told her stories about this ability, she wanted to try it out, but truth be told she was kind of nervous so she always stayed inside. 

But now was different. Now it was time, in her dad's eyes, for her to be trained about the Great ape "Oozaru."

Her mom made her a special outfit, one similar to what saiyans would wear according to her dad. It was made to stretch to any size. Normally they came in either blue or black. Black for normal soldiers, blue for royalty, But Bra had insisted that her's be purple. And have a tutu. Vegeta was wearing his own dark grey training clothes that Bulma had made him.

Come sunset, her and her dad headed out towards the outreaches of the compound. Vegeta had wanted to make sure they were as far from civilization as possible, and Bulma had a special barrier set up for the area.

"OK, little one it's time. Are you ready?" Vegeta might be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He was training his daughter in one of the most dangerous destructive Saiyan abilities. And without his own tail, he had no real way to subdue her if it came to that. He had full trust in Bulma's barrier tho, as there were worse things than a giant ape. He also knew his daughter's abilities. If anyone in his bloodline could control the Oozaru, it would be Bra. She had already shown great control over her ki, and any day she could very well become a Super Saiyan. He smiled down at his daughter, who had right now been wearing a blindfold. Yes, she would have no problem whatsoever with this training exercise.

Bra smiled and turned her head in the direction her father was.

"Yes I am daddy!" she all but shouted.

"Good." Vegeta looked up to see the sun nearly set, and saw the full moon in the sky, just starting to rise. It was time. "Go and remove your blind fold."

Bra reached behind her head and removed the bandana that had previously been covering her eyes. The first thing she saw was the setting sun, which she gasped at the sight of. 

"wow!"

Vegeta smirked. If she liked the sunset, just wait till she saw the full moon! He let her revel in that for a minute before giving his next order.

"Ok, now turn around and look upwards at the moon."

Bra did just that, and looked for the moon. She gasped again at the large white orb in the sky. Vegeta couldnt help but stare at it too. Tho he could no longer sense them, thanks to a short fat man with a sword, he remembered the feel of the Blutz waves given off from the large celestial body in the sky. The primal power. He watched as the energy overcame her, as her breathing became ragged. Soon her eyes began to glow an omonous red. And then, there was a massive surge in energy. Reflexively he flew backwards to give her space for the transformation as she shot up in height, becoming the Great Ape.

He couldnt help but feel the rush of adrenaline. Even tho he was not the one transforming, he knew the rush. He watched as his once tiny precious daughter roar and start tearing at trees. Luckily she hadn't figured how to fire her energy beam yet. But that would happen real soon, so he had to work fast at getting thru to her.

He hovered over his now giant ape daughter and marveled for a moment at the sight. Normally the Oozaru is anything but pretty, although the last one he'd seen was Kakarot's brat, and before that Nappa. But on his daughter, due to her natural blue hair color mixed with the brown, it was a rather beautiful sight.

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more part, i promise. It's halfway done, this just turned out alot longer than expcted, bordering 2000 words without me being even halfway done. The next part will come soon, probably next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for some mental training

Bra continued terrorizing the forest, seemingly finding the trees an annoying adversary, snagging at the tutu sewn into her suit. She suddenly paused, narrowing her eyes and began readying an energy beam, as Vegeta had known she would figure how to do. Right now she was running on pure instinct. Most untrained and lower-classed saiyans never bothered training in their great ape forms, it was often difficult given that Vegeta-sai's moon was full only once every 7 years, and most didn't see the point. Vegeta's own father however saw to it that on his first full moon, at the very age Bra was, he would learn Control. His father had an advantage in that training tho. Vegeta had to teach his daughter control, outside of his ape form. He fired a low powered blast above her head, breaking her concentration causing the energy she was accumulating to disperse.

 

"Hey! Watch firing at our daughter like that!" Bulma's voice shouted in the earpiece he had nearly forgotten he was wearing. He shot a glare at the nearby remote drone hovering overhead.

"First of all, you have no idea what destruction that blast could have wrought, secondly, had I not fired that low powered big bang, she would have fired a major blast, that would have destroyed your barrier."

"FIRST of all, " Bulma countered, "I in fact DO have an idea at what destruction such a blast can bring. I've seen Goku use it before."

That statement took Vegeta off guard, "Wait, when the hell did you see Kakarot turn into the great ape?"

"I could have sworn I told you this story. It was a long time ago, when I was 16."

How had Vegeta not heard this story before?

In his distraction however, Bra took this time to grab him in her hands. Vegeta cursed under his breath for foolishly allowing that to happen.

"Oops, sorry dear." Bulma's voice chirped from the earpiece, before going completely quiet.

Vegeta growled and struggled to get out of the firm grip of his daughter, who thankfully hadn't done more than just hold him. He had to think, and think fast. An Ozaru's grip can crush damn near anything.

"Bra, please release your father this instant." He said as patiently as he could muster thru clenched teeth. He could easily break her grip just by going super saiyan, but he worried that doing so may break her hands. If she broke a few ribs, that didn't matter. Any injury he obtained was inconsequential compared to any injury done to his daughter.

Rather than do what he said, all Bra did was stare blankly at him before uttering an earth-shattering roar right in his face, spraying him with spit in the process. That was not pleasant. Obviously words weren't going to work. At least not spoken ones, as she was not hearing them.

He focused his abilities.

'Bra. This is your father. Let me go now!' He sent a telepathic message to her. This caused the massive beast his daughter became to pause; not a moment to soon as she had just started to squeeze. For now it was just a tad difficult to breath. She looked around trying to find the voice that just spoke to her.

'Bra, I'm here, in your hands' He tried again, bringing his mental voice a little louder and firmer.

Bra looked down at her hands, and tilted her head. She uttered a questioning grunt.

'Yes, down here. Do you recognize me?'

Bra uttered another grunt, softer. Her mouth moved as if to try to talk, but all that came out was growls. Followed by a huff. Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle.

'It's ok daughter, it takes time to speak in that form. Your father would greatly appreciate it if you would let him go?'

Vegeta felt the massive grip around him finally loosen he floated in front of Bra in her great ape form.

“Good. We will work on telepathy another day. The great ape mind can be a little... over whelming at first.” Then he switched to telepathy, as he was actually getting somewhere with that.

–----

 

While Vegeta was having a one way mental conversation with his daughter, the great ape, Bulma and Trunks were in a nearby observation post just outside the barrier she had put up. She didn’t worry too much when the drone stopped picking up audio. She saw that in some way Vegeta was communicating with Bra, even if not out loud. She knew that Vegeta wanted privacy at this point, as she watched him pull the communicator out of his ear. She turned off the audio feed from the drone as at this point it was pointless, but still watched the video. Trunks was looking out the window with a pair of binoculars.

There was a sudden whoosh sound followed by a crash. She turned around to see Goku standing with his fingers on his forehead; Goten was laying on the ground, having apparently lost his footing when they 'landed.'

"Bulma, quick! There's a large power level nearby!" He exclaimed.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am well aware."

She pointed to the video screen. Goku came over and saw the scene playing out. While Goku watched the scene of Vegeta talking with the blue furred great ape, behind them Trunks helped Goten up, silently greeting his friend, laughing at how Goten always falls over when he instant-transmissions.

"Sorry, dad was in a rush on that teleport and it caught me off --, holy crap what's that!?" He said taking notice of the looming figure in the distance. Trunks handed him a pair of binoculars.

"It's Bra."

"EH!? THAT'S LITTLE BRA!?" Goku shouted in surprise.

"Yes. It is. And Vegeta is trying to train her on controlling that right now."

"Oh, I thought I sensed his energy near there. Lucky I thought to lock on Trunks's energy instead then" Goku chuckled.

Bulma quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, it is a good thing. If you ended up breaking the hold he had on Bra's concentration, he probably would have let her throttle you had she got you first."

Goku gave a sheepish grin.

"But does he really got her under control?" He asked getting rather serious. He knew how destructive that form can be, how one can be completely and utterly lost in its instincts.

Bulma pointed at the video monitor again, with a proud grin.

"Considering she's no longer tearing up my forest, You tell me."

Goku watched the scene of Vegeta perched on the giant ape's knee with a determined concentration on his face. He made some gestures as if telling a story. Goku was impressed.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle!" He said with a chuckle.

Goten groaned while Trunks rolled his eyes; Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose. Goku always had such a terrible sense of humor.

"Anyways," She sighed, "As you can see Goku, we have everything under control here. The sun's going to rise soon, so its best that you get going before Vegeta realizes you are here."

\------

As the sun began to rise, he felt a shift in the air as the energy withdrew itself into his daughter. Her giant great form began to dwindle, and shrink as she slowly turned back into a small child. He floated down to the ground right as she was 100% back to normal, catching her as she collapsed, weakened by the transformation. Once safe in his arms she fell into a deep sleep, snuggled into his chest, tiny fist clenching his shirt. He smiled, chest swelling with pride.

'Sleep well my little princess. You did well, and we have two more days for this lunar cycle to go.'

He took off into the direction of the observation post that Bulma and Trunks were staying, noting that Kakarot's energy had vanished. The other saiyan was lucky he didn't stick around as he was not in the mood to deal with him. He too needed his rest for tonight would be another full moon. Funny how the Earth's lunar cycle provides 3 full moons every month; it was baffling! Looking down at his sleeping daughter in his arms, he smiled to himself. Yes, she was going to be a great saiyan warrior when she grew up. And he couldn't wait to see how she expanded her potential!

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i may have taken a little creative liberty on this one. I know that in dragon ball that Goku never used that beam attack great apes use, but.... lets just say for the sake of this he did. anyways. this was fun to write, and there was one line that i absolutely had to put in... I probably have one or 2 more fics in my series of family fics for the Briefs. hope you enjoyed, and please review~! 7

**Author's Note:**

> There’s more to come i promise!
> 
> Also I may or may not have taken inspiration from a comic I saw a few months ago. If I find it I’ll link it, but it’s like 20 pages in on my likes.
> 
> Also, Bra’s middle name is based off Vitelotte potatoes, which are a kind of blue skinned potato.


End file.
